


The Morning After

by NachoDiablo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Bearded Steve Rogers, Captain America Sam Wilson, Captain America Sam Wilson/Modern Steve Rogers, Implied beard burn, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stripper Steve Rogers, Waking Up Married, or maybe not so accidental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Sam and Steve wake up married in a Vegas hotel room.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 101
Collections: SamSteve Anniversary Week





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Cap absolutely deserves all the cheesy tropes with hunky adoring bfs, so here we go.
> 
> Thanks [leila](https://a-majesti.tumblr.com/) for the beta <3

The shades in Sam’s hotel room were tightly drawn, but a thin beam of light had managed to work its way through a crack and shine directly against Sam’s eyelids. He groaned as he scrunched his face against the tiny glare. After how hard he’d gone last night, he was not at all ready to wake up.

He tried to turn away from the light, but something was holding him in place; a heavy weight against his back and draped over his waist. He tensed for a moment and attempted not to panic as he quickly took stock of his situation. The warm breath against the back of his neck calmed him down slightly as he realized he was being held by a person, not any sort of restraint.

Then he remembered that he’d slept alone for the past five years, and the panic rose in his chest once more.

“What the fuck?” he whispered out loud.

“Mmph?”

Sam tensed again at the unfamiliar voice tickling against his neck. The man behind him groaned and loosened his grip as he rolled away from Sam onto his back. 

Immediately, Sam was out of the bed and on his feet, glancing around for his shield. He turned to glare at the man in his bed, but the accusations that flew to his throat died on his lips as he took stock of the surroundings.

Lying in his bed was an alarmingly muscular white guy, naked from what Sam could judge from the way the sheets tangled low over his hips. His dark blond hair was mussed against Sam’s pillow, trailing into a full beard. Sleepy blue eyes blinked at Sam, slightly confused at first, then wide. He raised his hands to rub at his eyes, and Sam noticed a glint of gold on his left ring finger.

A glint that matched the one on his own finger.

“What the  _ fuck,” _ he asked again, a little more forcefully.

“Um.” The blond’s eyes locked onto Sam as he sat up slowly. His cheeks flamed pink as he pulled the covers up higher on his hips. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Sam parroted back.

The blond averted his gaze, and Sam became very aware that he, too, was naked. He grabbed a pair of boxers off the floor and pulled them on. 

“Alright, I don’t mean to be rude, but…” Sam gestured vaguely between the two of them.

The blond’s blush didn’t dim even as he smirked. “But what the fuck?”

“Yeah.”

“I dunno,” the blond shrugged. “I remember you coming into the club with Buck, and I gave you a dance, but after that things get a little hazy.”

Sam blinked. “The club?”

“Yeah, where I work.”

“Where you work as…”

The blond rolled his eyes and pointed to the floor by the foot of the bed. A black cowboy hat adorned with a sparkly red star lay next to two discarded platform boots and a pair of blue spangled booty shorts.

Sam’s jaw dropped. Hazy memories of the previous evening cleared slightly as he remembered narrow hips and calloused fingers, whiskey breath and shy glances.

“Right.” Sam sat on the bed and stared at his left hand. “And this?”

“Can’t remember that at all,” the blond answered without hesitation. He couldn’t have seen what Sam was looking at, but he’d known all the same.

“Listen, I know we’ve gotta figure things out, but, um. I’ve gotta…” The blond nodded towards the bathroom, looking far too bashful about taking a piss for someone who’d woken up naked next to a stranger.

Then again, maybe this was business as usual for him. Sam hadn’t been on a real date in years; he sure as shit had no idea how people did things these days.

The blond slid out from the bed and bolted to the bathroom with hunched shoulders. Before he closed the door completely, he flashed a crooked smile.

“Don’t worry, Sam. Whatever we did, if it was even legal, I’m sure we can undo it. It’s Vegas, right?”

“Right.” Sam watched the door close and wondered how the blond knew his name before he remembered, he was Captain Fucking America. 

Oh, shit. He was  _ Captain Fucking America,  _ and he’d married a stripper in Vegas. He wasn’t sure who would crucify him first: the press, Fury, or his mom.

The sudden vibration of his phone against the bedside table nearly knocked him onto the floor. He grabbed the phone and checked his messages, his scowl deepening as he scrolled through what he’d missed.

**Nat:** I told u steve was your perfect match uwu you should have let Bucket set u 2 up ages ago

_ Bucky responded with a heart emoji _

**Nat:** ok but where u at? Bucky and i are still at the club, idk how tf you and steeb slipped away but stop fuckin or whatever and come have abnother drimk.

**Nat:** everything ok?

**Nat:** Samuel????

**Bucky:** um nat i found them :/

**Nat:** AND is everything okay?????

_ Bucky responded with a coffee emoji _

**Nat:** what does that mean????!!!!

**Bucky:** i dont know????!!!!

Sam’s pulse quickened as he clicked on the first of two video links sent by Nat a few moments ago. 

The first bore the headline  _ Captain America’s Secret Wedding Caught On Film!  _ With a grimace, Sam clicked play. Sam and the blond-- Steve, Sam assumed from Nat’s texts-- were holding hands, laughing, and groping in front of an Elvis impersonator. Steve had the world's tightest t-shirt squeezed over his pecs, and his hat, boots, and booty shorts were on full display. Sam himself was shirtless, and he realised why Steve’s top looked so tight; it was  _ Sam’s _ shirt, and Steve had a good two inches on him.

Part of Sam wanted to look away, but he didn’t. If his mama was going to have to watch this garish farce, then he would as well. The embarrassment was what he deserved.

Except that once the fake Elvis started talking, the mood shifted. Sam and Steve sombered up and laced their fingers together, looking at each other so tenderly that Sam felt his heart ache. Their exchanged  _ I do’s _ were confident, without an ounce of hesitation. 

Sam clicked out of the video and lay back on the bed for a moment, overwhelmed. He took a deep breath to steady himself, but that turned out to be a bad plan, as the scent of Steve's shampoo drifted up from the sheets. 

Eyes closed, he dusted off the cloudy memories that came through his brain. Steve greeting Bucky with a familiar hug. Steve shaking Sam’s hand and ducking his head with a careful smile. Steve and Sam splitting a bottle of clear liquor pilfered from Nat’s stash that tasted like strawberries. Steve wrapping an arm around Sam’s shoulders as Sam detailed shit from the sandbox that he damn well knew was classified.

Steve’s hips grinding against Sam, shyness abandoned, in the single hottest lapdance Sam had ever experienced, even only half remembered.

Sam pulling Steve into the back room. Sam pressing Steve against the wall and kissing those perfect pecs. Sam concurring when Steve confessed that he never did this. Sam scoffing when Steve stuttered out that he wanted to treat Sam right. Sam returning Steve’s mischievous grin while they slipped out the back door.

Shit. 

Sam’s phone blew up with more texts. He sighed heavily and reached over, might as well get it all over with. He clicked play on the second video Nat had sent, and was immediately glad that he was lying down.

“So tell me,” a douchey looking reporter in a shiny button down asked Nat, “What do you think about Captain America tying the knot?”

“I’m not surprised.” Nat smiled sweetly, and the reporter was just dumb enough to be charmed, rather than alarmed. “Sam and Steve have been inseparable since the moment they met. It was only a matter of time until they seized the day.”

“Oh?” The reporter looked surprised. “So this wasn’t a  _ when in Vegas _ sort of thing?”

“Not at all.” Bucky had sidled up next to Nat. The asshole was wearing a clean shirt and had combed his hair out of his eyes for once. “Steve and I are old friends, we served together.”

“So you introduced them?”

“Yeah.” Bucky looked down at the floor, then back up at the camera with an expression that Sam had dubbed his woobie face, the one that could make even the most judgemental church lady melt. “They hit it off right away, but they were worried about how the media would react to Stevie’s job, so they kept it quiet.”

The reporter’s eyes lit up with the thrill of scandal. “Ah, that’s right. Captain America’s new husband is a stripper.” 

His derogatory tone set Sam’s teeth on edge. Judging by the way Nat’s smile widened, it did the same to her. But Bucky’s expression remained vulnerable as he nodded.

“Yeah, he is. And he’s damn good at it, too. After we came back, well, you know how it is with veteran life. It’s not an easy adjustment.” Bucky winced as he rubbed his metal shoulder, and the reporter immediately looked contrite. Everyone had heard the harrowing tale of Bucky’s POW history, and the work with veteran programs done by all of Team Cap got a lot of coverage.

“A lot of vets come home, and they don’t respond the same when it comes to intimacy. We come back with a lot more baggage, you know? Whether it’s physical changes, emotional, or both. But the program Steve volunteers with, they specialize in entertaining people who need extra care or accomodations. And Steve’s got that big heart, and he  _ knows _ what it’s like, for the people who need a little extra TLC.”

Sam could admit to being a little touched by Bucky’s earnest tone, but he rolled his eyes at how the reporter nearly melted with condescending sympathy.

“Cap’s new husband sounds like a very caring guy,” he gushed. “And they’ve been afraid to go public? What a shame!”

Sam would have snapped at the reporter, who only minutes ago had been chomping at the bit to degrade Steve. But Bucky smiled gratefully and nodded. 

“They love each other so much,” he gushed. “I’m so happy the two guys I care about more than anything are finally able to be open about their relationship.”

“I’m sure we all feel that way,” the reporter warbled as Bucky and Nat exchanged satisfied smirks. “Thanks to you both for sharing. We’ll be sure to--”

Thankfully, the video clip ended there. Sam pushed his phone off the edge of the bed. He felt worse, somehow. Clearly, Steve was a stand up guy, someone Sam would have actually wanted to take out on a date, for real. And yet now their first official date would be at a lawyer’s office for an annulment. 

This was all Nat’s fault. Bucky was an excellent team mate, but he wasn’t expected to stop Sam from doing dumb shit. That had always been Nat’s job.

Frustrated, Sam grabbed his phone and called her. He fumed as the phone rang once, twice, three times, before she picked up.

“Good morning, Mr. Rogers.”

Sam nearly threw the phone across the room.

“Good morning,  _ Judas,”  _ he hissed. “What the  _ hell _ did you let me do last night?”

Nat’s peals of laughter did nothing to assuage Sam’s irritation.

“Come  _ on,” _ he muttered, very aware of the fact that Steve had been in the bathroom for an awfully long time, and would likely be emerging at any moment. “You can laugh at me later, just… what  _ happened?” _

“Something that should have happened three years ago.” Nat’s voice was calm. Sam assumed she’d practiced this speech several times in preparation for this very moment. 

“Bucky has been trying to get you and Steve to meet forever. But since both of you are stubborn assholes who refuse to date or listen to what’s good for you, last night was the first time we managed to get you together.”

“And you let us get  _ married?” _

_ “Let _ you?” Nat sounded incredulous. “Since when have I  _ let _ you do anything? You two slipped off to the back room and never came back. It’s not  _ my _ fault that you decided to make a break for the wedding chapel. But hey, I meant what I said. When you two got together… it was like nothing I’d ever seen. Maybe jumping right into marriage is what you both need.”

“Is it really jumping right in when we’ve been together for a while?” Sam’s voice twinged with sarcasm. “Can’t believe you lied like that. My family’s gonna watch this, you know.”

“Don’t you tell Miss Darlene I was lying!” Nat sounded a little panicked. “Everything I said on camera was  _ technically _ the truth! Bucky was the one who hinted about you being together for a while. He figured it might make the media go easier on you.”

“Maybe so,” Sam grumbled, “but now I’ve gotta either tell my mom that I’ve been hiding a relationship from her, or that I married a complete stranger. Either way I’m screwed.”

“You’re not screwed,” Nat said cheerfully. “You’ve got a hunky husband who dotes on you. Why not ride it out and see how it goes?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I absolutely am.”

The bathroom door creaked open and Steve’s face peered into the bedroom. He raised one eyebrow in question. Sam nodded and waved him over.

“Gotta go,” he muttered into the phone. He hung up without saying goodbye, but he knew Nat wouldn’t mind. He flipped his phone to silent and set it down on the bedside table before turning back to Steve.

“Guess you got some of the story?” Steve asked. He was dressed now, in one of Sam’s t-shirts and a pair of basketball shorts. Steve had clearly tried to tie the drawstring as tight as possible, but the pants still hung low on his narrow hips. 

Sam nodded and tried not to feel too disappointed by the loss of Steve’s naked chest. “Yeah, I talked to Natasha. Sounds like it’s the real deal.”

“Right.” Steve held up his own phone. “I talked to Bucky, he said the same.” A small frown marred Steve’s face. “He had a lot to say actually. The jerk.”

Sam laughed. “Sounds like he and Nat’ve been trying to get us together for a while. Pretty sure this isn’t what they had in mind, though.”

“Yeah.” Steve winced, then came over to sit down on the bed. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened, but, uh. I can be pretty reckless sometimes. Musta taken you along with me.”

“Excuse me?” Sam retorted. “I know you don’t think  _ you’re _ the reckless one in this relationship. Need I remind you that I jump out of helicopters on the regular?”

“Yeah,” Steve said with a smirk, “but you’ve got wings. How dangerous can it be?”

Sam shook his head and pretended to be offended. “Really? That’s how it is?”

“Oh yeah,” Steve assured him. “That’s definitely how it is.” 

As they laughed together, Steve reached up to scratch his beard, and another memory flashed into Sam’s mind; a reminder of exactly why the skin between his thighs felt so tender.

“I called room service while you were on the phone.” Steve looked down at the bed, then up at Sam through his lashes. His cheeks were still tinged pink, and his lower lip was caught between his teeth. “I ordered a bunch of stuff. Wasn’t sure what you’d like.”

Sam reached out and grabbed Steve’s hand. His heart thrummed at the way Steve’s face lit up as he laced their fingers together, slotting against each other easily, like they’d done it a hundred times before.

What the hell, maybe Nat was on to something. Sam smiled and scooted closer to Steve on the bed. Steve looked surprised, but he leaned in eagerly to meet Sam halfway for a kiss. Impulsively, Sam reached over to grab Steve’s hip and hoist him into his lap. Steve laughed, but was quick to straddle Sam’s thighs, never breaking their kiss.

“No rush in figuring out what I like,” Sam said, voice low against Steve’s lips. “You’ve got the rest of our lives to find out.” 


End file.
